Just for a night
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Getting into his cat form, he entered the box. He mewed, since the rain that fell over him was preventing him to sleep. He was going to look for another place, when suddenly a sweet scent entered his field and the rain stopped pouring on him. Then, a warm hand touched him. "You're so cold! How cruel, how could they leave you here!" He opened his eyes, meeting a pair of blue ones.


Hello!~ Well, I ended up expanding this a bit more haha. It's the first meeting of the Aoi and Arata of my "Eternity" oneshot! But you don't need to read it to understand.  
So things that you should know of this world, Arata is a vampire that can get turned to a black cat. Hajime is the King, a pure blood vampire, as well as Kakeru and Arata. Koi is half-pure by his mother side, but lived a normal life with his parents in the human side, since his twin sister is human. Haru was a human that got turned by Hajime.  
There are vampires that want to take humans as their slaves, and there are others, the majority now, that prefer being in the shadows, just drinking from them when its a consensual relationship or completely neccesary.  
Of course, this division brings repercutions and wars among themselves, and so, people recognized as the King's people are attacked.  
I think that's all for now. I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

**_Just for a night _**

Arata grunted, grabbing his bloodied arm. Really, those assholes, attacking him on group. Hajime would scold him for not warning him that he wasn't going to spend the night in the castle, but it would be worst if he found out that he had fought alone. So he wouldn't get back, he would have to spend the night in the city. He just wanted to sleep.

When it started raining he clicked his tongue. He saw a few boxes in an alley, and went over there. It wouldn't be the biggest of the luxuries, but it would be better than nothing. Getting into his cat form, he entered the box. He started mewing in frustration, since the rain that fell over him was preventing him to sleep. He was going to get up and look for another place, when suddenly a sweet scent entered his field and the rain stopped pouring over him. He would finally sleep.

Then, a warm hand touched his head.

"You're so cold! How cruel, how could they leave you here?!"

He opened his eyes, meeting a pair of blue ones. It was a blonde guy. Before he could get away from him, the guy left his umbrella at his side and took off his jacket. Arata couldn't help but look interested, before the blonde grabbed him softly from the box and accommodated him in the piece of clothing, covering him with it, and lift him.

"Is it warmer now, kitty?"

It was such a soft, calming voice. He could hear his steady heartbeats as he carried him. He should have jumped away from him, but he seemed too nice and his instinct hadn't failed him until now, so it was fine. If he could at least eat something and sleep, he would be okay for the morning.

Arata recognized briefly the street that they were in. He had lived near there, a long time ago. Now, there was a hospital. He wondered if they were going to enter, but instead, the guy that was carrying him went to the front of the building. To an animal hospital. It was clearly closed, but the guy didn't mind, and took out a key. That's where he lived?

He put him on a metal stretcher, and left for a few minutes. Arata had his chance to escape, but he was honestly interested on the guy.

"Ugh... Dad is sleeping." He said when he came back, with clothes that weren't wet, and seemed warmer. "I'm gonna take care of you for now, okay? Please don't bite me. I don't mean to hurt you."

He wouldn't. He was too busy admiring him. He was a really attractive guy. Blonde, blue eyes, kind, soft, he seemed like a prince out of a fairy tale.

He took off the jacket from him, and started moving his limbs and making a quick examination on him.

"Your leg is broken..."

Yeah. Even if he now didn't feel so much pain as a few hours ago, the wound was still there. Probably after the night it would be okay. The guy cleaned the blood on him, and then dried him. His warm hands continued petting him even when there wasn't anything else for him to do. He didn't mind. He liked it quite a bit, and made it obvious with his purring.

After a while he stopped, leaning over the stretcher to look more closely at his eyes. "Why are you so cold, kitty? What is wrong with you?" Well, yeah, he was vampire, and vampires were dead, that was probably wrong with him. He supposed that the guy shouldn't know that, or he would freak out. So, as soon as he tried to hear his heartbeats, he moved closer, not letting him do it.

"Ah… Fine, I understand. I'll leave this for now, see? I'm sure that it was a rough night for you. Just one more thing and I'll let you sleep, okay?" He grabbed a weird object and passed it on his back, seeming frustrated with whatever that had happened. "Just as I though. No chip."

He turned to another room, taking him too. It was a place in which there were some cages, and some animals were in them, sleeping. The blonde grabbed some towels and put them on one of those, leaving also water and a bit of food there.

He didn't want to get in there. He wanted to be near him. When he lifted him to put him on that cage, he dug his claws in the other's clothes, and purred when he touched him. "Well… Just for a bit, okay? Just until I finish writing this." He tried to put on a stern voice, but Arata knew that it was a plain lie.

He took him to another room that seemed like an office, and put him on his lap. He took out a book, making annotations and writing on a sheet of paper, while petting him. He didn't know the hour, but it seemed late. Early for him, but not for a human. It didn't take long for the blonde to start dozing off, and soon he fell asleep over the desk.

Arata got up and looked for an exit. As soon as he spotted a window he opened it, but stopped when he heard the guy whining in his sleep. He noticed that his hand was on his lap, probably searching for him.

He seemed tired, he was out in the middle of the night after all, but still had been really kind and nice to him. When he saw him scrunching up his nose and looking like he would wake anytime soon, he closed the window and went back to him. Arata wanted him to sleep. He would be at his side until the rain stopped. It would be just for the night.

-o—

"Aoi? What are you doing here?"

"Uh...? Ah, dad! I found this cat when I was coming home yesterday. He is a bit warmer now, but... He was so cold. I-"

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. Go to the house, your mom made breakfast. She thought that you were still in your room."

Arata was still half asleep, not understanding the situation at the fullest. Aoi. Who was Aoi? He was suddenly moved from the warm embrace that he liked so much, being left on the arms of a man that looked a lot like the guy that had helped him.

"...I'll come see you later, kitty. Hope you get better."

"Don't worry about him, Aoi. Come to see him when you are back from your classes."

"Yes… See you, dad."

"Well, let's see. A black cat, uh? From where did Aoi picked you up?"

Even when the man was nice too, it wasn't the same. He was a bit rougher than the blonde one, than Aoi, the prince. He seemed like a dedicated man. That was why even when he tried to protest against it, he ended up being examined again and put on a cage. And that was just because he had bit the man when he tried to hear his heartbeat. A lot of people entered the room the rest of the day, a lot of animals had also entered and left. If Koi were to see him on a cage he would laugh so much…

Still, he wanted to wait, to see him just once more. But there was no signal of the boy that had helped him.

And the day passed and nothing.

He waited until the night to open the lock of the cage, but the sound alerted someone who was entering the room.

"Is everything okay here?"

He was glad to see him, but he needed to go. Hajime was certainly going to kill him if he didn't come back that night.

"Ah- wait! You can't run with that leg!"

He ignored him and went over the window, going out. His wound was already healed; he could run without trouble. The blonde guy, Aoi, didn't give up, and was following him. Even when he went out of the city. Hadn't he noticed just how far he was going just to follow him? How was he expecting to get back to the city? To even get out of the woods?

When he noticed the castle, his home, he ran faster, expecting to leave the blonde behind. He _had_ to leave. He didn't want to involve him. He seemed young and content with his life. He should stay like that.

He entered the living room, thinking that he was safe. He couldn't help but hiss when said guy picked him up, but stopped when he saw him put on a sad face. He was just _too nice_. He could get in big trouble, being near him, a human was clearly in danger around a vampire. Still, what was done was done, so he enjoyed the time in his arms. Surely he would end up running the hell away from the castle once one of the others appeared.

"Ah... This must be your home, right…? What were you doing so far from here, then? And your owner didn't put a collar or a chip on you! How irresponsible. It clearly wasn't because of a lack of money."

He wanted to laugh at that. Yeah, he really didn't want a collar on his neck. But he couldn't react. He noticed a presence on the room that was clearly mad at him. He figured that it wouldn't take long to be left alone, but instead…

"Excuse me, sir, are you this cat's owner?"

"I-"

"Look, I don't care about you or why do you live in such a weird place, but an animal has feelings and sensibility, it's not a toy. Not only did I found him in the middle of the street, with a broken leg, when it was raining, but he was cold as hell, didn't have a collar nor a chip!"

"...Pardon?" He was clearly getting irritated. Oops. Arata hid even more in Aoi's arms.

"At least he seemed well fed, but you really can't have a pet in this conditions." The blonde didn't mind in the slightest. He was still going on his rant. "Besides, do you have a-"

"Just stay quiet for a sec-"

"I'm not going to shut up!"

"Ugh. _Arata."_

"Ah, wait! Don't grab him from there, you could hurt him!"

Hajime had him on his arms. He would have purred every other moment, but now he just sensed an enormous murderous aura from him.

"I'll… See what to do about him… Thanks for taking care of him."

"…His name is Arata?"

"Yes."

The blonde prince leaned over a bit to pet him once again, scratching his ear. "It's a pleasure finally knowing your name. Just so you know, your owner should get you to a vet to give you a check-up, okay, Arata?"

He got up and gave Hajime a card. He grabbed it, without pronouncing a word. "Well, I'll be going back home. I really hope to see you soon. Or else, I'll just have to come back here to check Arata-kun myself. I really can't let an animal on a bad condition if I can help it."

That prince was also scary, uh? Screaming and _threatening the King of the Vampires _without even batting an eyelid.

He was _so_ hot.

"…Have a safe trip." Hajime mumbled, seeing Aoi leave the castle.

Once he was out of their field of view, Hajime lifted him from his back, practically killing him with his eyes.

"Not only did you disappear two full days without warning, but you got hurt _and_ brought a human boy with you? Turn back _now _before I throw you to a lake."

He did just as he was told to. He didn't want to make the King take out his anger on him.

"...Hello, Hajime-san. Nice to see you."

"Look, you know that I don't like involving humans with us, but he seems like a nice guy, and he took care of you. It's up to you, but I think that he deserves the truth, Arata. Fix your own mess, and it'd better be soon. I'll watch him until he gets out of the woods. Go rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Arata alone. He had been dying to get a taste of strawberry milk, but he was afraid of the sweet scent of the other disappearing, so he just went to sleep to his room.

He remembered seeing the name of the hospital, the Satsuki Vet Clinic, so he grabbed his phone and searched for it.

His name was Satsuki Aoi.

Arata certainly wanted to be wrapped again in that warm embrace, and see that cute, kind smile.

If he went to sleep at the morning, after seeing all of the photos that he had on his social media, well, it had been worthy.

He wanted to see him again. Even if it meant saying the truth.

* * *

Hi!~ There's at least one more thing that I have planned that I just couldn't get to fit here haha. There's also Procella~ But well, I don't make promises.  
I'll give this a proof-reading tomorrow, so tell me if you see any mistakes~  
I hope that you enjoyed it!  
Until next time!~


End file.
